thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Peter Pan. The song "The Second Star to the Right" plays in the background throughout) Doug (vo): I always said that Peter Pan was sort of, like, every little boy's fantasy. I mean, think about it. You got pirates, you got flying, you got Indians, you got faraway lands, you got mermaids. If somehow, they worked in cowboys and spacemen, this movie would be set. And for what the story is, Disney does it pretty well. They, of course, put some changes here and there, but they still get the characteristics of these people down really great. Story and review Doug (vo): Pan himself is very cocky and sure of himself, and I have to admit, he is a little bit a product of the times. Something about that voice and the way he looks, you can definitely tell it was done in the 50s. Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like 'em. I tell them to the Lost Boys. Doug (vo): But he never uses any current catchphrases or anything. Wendy, once again, is portrayed by Kathryn Beaumont, again, sort of taking your bland, typical innocent and turning into something really entertaining. Wendy: She's a wonderful nurse, although Father says... Peter Pan: Girls talk too much. Wendy: Yes, girls talk too...hmm? Oh. Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. Wendy: My name is Wendy, Wendy Moria Angela Darling. Peter Pan: Wendy's enough. Wendy: Oh. Doug (vo): I'm kind of surprised they didn't use her in more films after this. You got John the geek and Michael the cute innocent, and they all go off on an adventure to Never Never Land, where they never have to grow up. The Lost Boys are typical delinquents and the pirates are typical pirates. film's villain, Captain Hook, is shown Doug (vo): But what I really love about this movie is Captain Hook. Again, this is sort of the Captain Hook most people think of when they think of Peter Pan; threatening, but he's also really, really funny. Smee, as well, is sort of the definitive Smee. He wants to be mean-spirited, but he's just too bumbling and nice. Plus, when you put the two of them together with the crocodile, dude, this is some of the best slapstick you'll ever see. The timing, the pacing, the expressions, it kills me every single time I watch these scenes. slapstick scene with Captain Hook and the crocodile is shown Captain Hook: Smee! Smee...! attempts to jump towards Smee's boat, but the crocodile appears in front of the boat and eats Hook. Hook struggles to get out of the crocodile's mouth, just as Smee accidentally hits him on the head, knocking him back into the crocodile's mouth. Hook eventually manages to get out of its mouth. Various clips resume showing Doug (vo): The romance between Wendy and Peter is just perfect. It's not overdone, they never actually share a kiss onscreen. It's very much done like how real little kids fall in love. A girl often wants him more, and the boy...doesn't know what the hell to think of it. Tinkerbell is a nice bitchy character that also gets her redemption at the end, and the Indians, they're definitely an archetype of what we thought Native Americans were at that point. I don't know. It's sort of like the black crows from ''Dumbo'', I never really found them that insulting. I thought they were cool. That song, "What Makes the Red Men Red", I love that song. It still sticks in my head. song mentioned is shown Indians: What made the Red Men red? What made the Red Men red? Final thought Doug (vo): Peter Pan seems to get the childlike adventure down pretty well. For little kids, it's pretty gender neutral. The girls can get into the romance and the mermaids and the flying and such, while the boys can get into the sword fighting, the pirates and all that good stuff. The energy is great, the imagination is great. It's just a good old-fashioned fun kids' movie. It's definitely one of Disney's most biggest trademarks for a reason. final scene of the film is shown as the music heard in the ending is heard Chorus: You can fly! Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Disneycember reviews of Disney Animated Canon Movies Category:Disneycember reviews of traditional animated movies Category:Disney Category:Musicals Category:Content Category:Guides